


Song Fic Saturday’s

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Some are angsty some are not, Song fics, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Songs that I either listen to myself or were suggested where I saw a story play out with my golden ship. Sometimes they’re happy, sometimes not. Mostly in canon, but I’m learning to love AU’s more. Always posted on Saturdays.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	1. Death by a Thousand Cuts- Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to C, most of these happen because of you (:

_ “Eyes up Rogers. We got company.” _

_ Natasha says easily as she dodges a knife being thrown. She gives Steve a smile before launching into an attack at her would be foe. Sam takes him down before Natasha even has a chance to strike. _

_ “You two can go back to flirting, I’ve got this handled.” _

_ Sam quickly turns back towards the threat leaving the two love birds to roll their eyes. _

_ “Can’t let him have all the fun. Come on Old Man.” _

_ She smiles at him once more.  _

Steve wakes up with images of his partner fading once again. He barely remembers stumbling into his bed. He has a massive headache from the Asgardian mead Thor brought. He knows it won’t help, but it was one of the ways she used to cope, drowning herself in vodka until she passed out. His heart aches just thinking about her. He still can’t bear the thought that she’s really gone. He keeps thinking back through the memories they made, he’s never been more grateful the serum gave him perfect recollection. 

She said she’d see him in a minute, she lied. Tears threaten to fall as he thinks of their last exchange. He never got to tell her how he felt, not that she didn’t know, but he never said the words out loud. He knows that she felt the same, but they missed their chance. He wishes he could be with her, going on like this is torture. It’s death by a thousand cuts. She was his anchor, helping him hold on, and now he’s lost.

_ “Meet me downstairs in five. We’re going shopping.” _

_ “Shopping? For what?” _

_ “Some new clothes. No offense Steve, but you really don’t blend in with your old fashioned tastes.” _

_ “It has been seventy years Nat.” _

_ “Exactly, so we’ve gotta catch you up with the times. First rule of espionage, always dress the part.” _

_ She winks at him before turning away towards the elevator. _

He spaced out in the shower. Reluctantly, he turns off the water. He steps out with a towel to his closet. He takes his time picking out an outfit. He settles on a plain grey shirt and jeans.

He skips breakfast in favor of going to visit Tony. The snap almost killed him, but luckily the suit helped him survive long enough for them to get him help. 

He makes it to his cabin fairly quickly despite taking the scenic route. Pepper opens the door with a smile and lets him in to where Tony is resting in the bedroom.

“Hey Cap, didn’t expect to see you today.”

“Sorry for just dropping by, just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright.”

“I could be a lot better, but I could also be dead… shit, sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“Are you okay Steve?”

“I don’t know… I still see her everywhere. I catch myself saying things to her as if she’s still here. I can’t let go of her.”

_ “What’s on your mind soldier?” _

_ “Nothing. Everything. I don’t know.” _

_ She touches him lightly on the shoulder, concern clearly written on her face. He turns to her with a frown. _

_ “You’re not really here Nat.” _

_ She smiles at him and he wants to believe it’s real. He feels her hand on him, it has to be real. _

_ “Wherever you are, that’s where I am.” _

“Steve?”

He snaps out of his vision, he apologizes for spacing out again.

“I know this isn’t easy, but you know she wouldn’t want to see you like this. You look like shit. Drinking isn’t going to help. I would know and so does Natasha.”

“I know. Every time I think of her, I feel a knife cut into my heart. She’s not here and I can’t pretend to be okay.”

“Death by a thousand cuts. That’s what it feels like.”

“Yeah, exactly that.”

_ He wakes up before her, he always does. She usually wakes up soon after, he cherishes those few minutes with her sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her eyes flutter open to see him looking at her lovingly.  _

_ “Morning.” _

_ “It’s almost noon.” _

_ “Well, I had a long night.” _

_ “We did have a long night.” _

_ She pretends to be confused. _

_ “Hm… we? I think I might need a little refresher on what happened last night.” _

_ “You know that we’re late for a group meeting with Sam and Wanda.” _

_ “They can plan things on their own, I adapt well. If you insist on going…” _

_ He cuts her off with a kiss, he had no intentions of leaving the bed. They were on the run, and while it’s nice to have a plan, things changed too quickly for them to actually follow through with them. All he needs is her beside him and he would be okay. _

**My heart, my hips, my body, my love**

**Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch**

**Gave up on me like I was a bad drug**

**Now I'm searching for signs in a haunted club**

**Our songs, our films, united we stand**

**Our country, guess it was a lawless land**

**Quiet my fears with the touch of your hand**

**Paper cut stings from our paper-thin plans**

**My time, my wine, my spirit, my trust**

**Tryna find a part of me you didn't take up**

**Gave you so much, but it wasn't enough**

**But I'll be alright, it's just a thousand cuts**

“She never gave up, maybe you shouldn’t either.”

“I would never give up on her.”

“You still have to return the stones, there’s gotta be something we can do to bring her back.”

Even after talking with Tony, he still turns to the alcohol in the barrel. He was almost done with it anyways, it’d be a shame for it to go to waste. He tries to hold onto hope that he can bring her back, but a part of him still worries that it won’t be enough.

**I get drunk, but it's not enough**

**'Cause you're not my baby**

**I look through the windows of this love**

**Even though we boarded them up**

**Chandelier's still flickering here**

**'Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not**

**No, it's not**

**It's death by a thousand cuts (You didn't touch)**

**Tryna find a part of me that you didn't touch**

**My body, my love, my trust (It's death by a thousand cuts)**

**But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough, no, no**

_ “You really should put that down. You have a big day tomorrow.” _

_ “It’ll wear off in time.” _

_ “Steve, I’m worried about you.” _

_ “And I’m worried about this failing. I’ll stop drinking if you tell me this is going to work.” _

_ “I can’t do that. I don’t know that it’s going to…” _

**I take the long way home**

**I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright**

**They say, "I don't know"**

The next morning, he’s up and ready to go in his uniform. He has to try, living without her was too painful. He’s willing to do whatever it takes, even if it means he doesn’t make it back.

_ “Nat…” _

_ “Steve.” _


	2. Rainy Zurich- The Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing in the rain (:

It’s another dead end in Zurich. Clint was always one step ahead of them, just managing to slip away before Natasha could catch up to him. Rhodey offered to help her bring him back, she may just have to take him up on that offer. She’s barely functioning with the load on her plate. It’s been ages since she’s seen any of the remaining avengers face to face with the exception of Steve. 

She’s exhausted, but she can’t seem to sleep. It’s pouring outside, but against her better judgement, she decides a walk might help. She makes her way to the street with her jacket on and no umbrella. Hearing the pitter-patter of the drops hit the pavement helps her relax. It’s soothing in a way she never would have imagined. It’s dark and quiet, everyone in town turned in for the night long ago. 

What was supposed to be a nice walk through town ends up being a dance with the rain as she continued to move across the street. It had been a long time since she danced, but it felt right at that moment to do it. She was completely drenched and the cold air wasn’t helping, but she didn’t feel the discomfort as she continued her routine. One that she thought she forgot years ago. Unbeknownst to her, she had an admirer at her performance. Had she been less tired, she would have noticed him. Maybe she wouldn’t have, he has gotten better at hiding. She taught him well after all.

Steve was worried about Natasha. He knows she’s been wearing herself out trying to undo the damage Thanos has done. With Clint going rouge, she was sleeping even less. He knows she can handle things on her own, but he still found himself going to Zurich just to be by her side. He was headed towards her hotel when he spotted her dancing out on the rain. He couldn’t help but stare in awe as she twirled, jumped, and moved all with the rain coming down at her. She was absolutely breathtaking. It was meant to be private, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He only snapped out of it when she finished her dance and walked back into the hotel. 

He hears music softly playing in the background as he steps into the lobby. No one was around to question why he was there. He sees her shadow through the crack of the door leading to the lounge area. His heartbeat speeds up, even with the music on, she could probably hear him coming. It didn’t help that he was also soaking wet now too. Her back was to him when he enters the room.

“You’re up a little late old man.”

He smiles at that. She turns to face him with a smirk on her face. She must already know he was spying on her earlier.

“Did you like what you saw?”

“You told me you used to dance, but I never knew how good you actually are.”

“I’m a little rusty, it’s been a while.”

“You were amazing Nat.”

“What about you?”

“Oh no, I can’t dance. Never learned how.”

“Well… tonight seems like the perfect night to start. Come on, I’ll teach you.”

He doesn’t argue with her. He simply takes her outreached hand and follows her lead. She smiles at him pulling him closer, placing his hands around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck. 

_I'll keep you warm_

_Dancing in a downpour_

_And I will hold_

_Your body slowly turning_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Dancing in a downpour_

_Breathe it in, take it off_

_And soak our skin_

“You’re completely soaked.”

“That’s because someone decided to go dancing in the rain.”

“Would you be mad if someone decided to do it again?”

She pulls him back outside with the rain still pouring. They must be crazy to go back out again, but it felt right. There was something healing about dancing in the rain with someone you love. They were just swaying in the hotel lounge, but now that they were outside and free, Natasha decides to teach him a couple’s routine. Steve was a quick learner and with Natasha by his side, soon they were both executing the moves perfectly while drenched. She breaks away from the coupled dance and freeforms with a few spins.

_Maybe I'll find you_

_Maybe I won't_

_Baby, I'll try to_

_Even if I don't_

In that moment, it felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Just for a moment. She never looked so carefree and happy. Steve’s heart swelled at the sight. This was it. It was her. It’s always been her. She was the reason why he had to endure seventy years under the ice. She looks back over him with a smile.

_You are what I never knew I needed_

_What I never knew I needed_

_What I never knew I needed_

_We're almost there_

She skips back to him and he welcomes her with open arms. Nothing else mattered as they got lost in each other in this city. Even with the wind picking up, neither of them could feel the cold. Not when there was a fire igniting inside both their hearts.

_I'll keep you warm_

_Dancing in a downpour_

_And I will hold_

_Your body slowly turning_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Dancing in a downpour_

_Breathe it in, take it off_

_And soak our skin_


	3. Didn’t I- OneRepublic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should’ve been a multichaptered fic

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I love you?_

_Didn't we, didn't we, didn't we fly?_

_Know that I, know that I still care for you_

_But didn't we, didn't we say goodbye?_

Steve brought back the soul stone last. He had hoped that doing so would immediately bring her back, but it didn’t. He waited even with Red Skull warning him it would not work. He should have been back to his reality, but he couldn’t face it without her. It wasn’t until Clint went looking for him on Voirmir with the same somber expression that gave him the strength to leave.

“I miss her too, but it’s time to go home. Nat would want you to go back.”

——

Natasha opens her eyes, wait, that shouldn’t be possible. She should be dead, she jumped off the cliff. She sits up, observing her surroundings, still in Voirmir and indeed at the bottom of the cliff. She gets up on her feet, the motion makes her muscle ache. It feels too real for someone who shouldn’t be alive. She doesn’t understand. One thing’s for sure, she wouldn’t be able to scale the cliff and get back up. Even if she did, she wouldn’t be able to get back. If she did somehow come back from the dead, no one would know, Clint would’ve taken the ship which leaves her stranded. There has to be another option… She still had the pym particle! It miraculously survived the fall, she could use it to go back to the original timeline as long as the rest of her equipment was still working. This was her only shot, she had to try it.

——

A month has passed since he returned the stones, earth is slowly readjusting to the blip. Things have somewhat gone back to normal. Still Steve is haunted by the loss of his one true love. He tries to busy himself, but then he’ll think he sees her at a coffee shop only to be let down when he can’t find her. He’s starting to lose his reality without Natasha to guide him. She’s always been the one to point him in the right direction, he’s lost without her. 

——

It worked, but she was too late. Thanos has been defeated, and Tony had to pay his life to do so. They were supposed to bring everyone back with the stones, now Morgan will grow up without her father by her side. She may have missed the funeral, but nothing is stopping her from paying her respects now.

“Thought I would find you here.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I could say the same thing about you. How did you know I would be here?”

“Where else would you be if you were alive? You’re not that hard to figure out.”

“What do you want from me Yelena?”

“A chance for you to come back home. The rest of the world thinks you’re dead, it’s the perfect cover.”

“You really don’t know me if you think I would agree to that.”

“You can’t hide from your nature Natalia, we’re black widows, we’re meant to work in the shadows.”

“Not this one. I won’t go back.”

“Suit yourself, don’t blame me for what happens next.”

“The red room is gone, you don’t have anything over me anymore.”

“Whatever helps you sleep better at night sister.”

——

It started with just seeing her, but now six months later, he swears he hears her laugh. He was headed back to his place past a packed bar scene when he heard her. He nearly dropped his takeout. There were too many people around, he couldn’t tell where it came from. His mind must be playing tricks on him again, but the sound was so real. He could recognize her voice anywhere.

——

In the end, Natasha knew she couldn’t just let Yelena get away. They were her family first, even though they’re on the wrong side, besides keeping her close makes it easier to figure out her next move. Still she couldn’t stay away from her real home for long. She really has gone soft. She used to be able to go deep undercover for months even years at a time, now she can’t help yearning to be back at Steve’s side. Just one look she would tell herself, any longer than that and she would be found out. Once Hydra is taken care of, then she could go get that life they both talked about.

——

Steve never thought he would have to go without her, but a year later Natasha still wasn’t back. He visits her gravesite often wishing she would give him a sign that she hears him. He can’t fathom a life without her even though he knows she would have wanted him to get one. Either they move on together or not at all. No one could ever compare to her.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I love you?_

_Didn't we, didn't we, didn't we try?_

_Know that I, know that I still care for you_

_Tell me why good things have to die_

——

A full year passes and Natasha isn’t close to stopping Hydra. Maybe she should ask for help, she knows Sam and Bucky have been following the tracks she’s left behind. She wonders why Steve isn’t with them, but she knows the answer. He’s exhausted and with no one to stop him from being so reckless, he’s a liability to the mission. Grieving both her and Tony’s death really took a toll on him. He hasn't been able to move on. Maybe she should let him know she’s alive, but it would jeopardize the little progress she’s made here. Yelena trusts her and she’s on the inside, she can’t risk this no matter how much she wants to.

——

When word got to Steve that Hydra was starting to thrive once more he knew he had to stop them. He was in no condition though, so when Sam and Bucky offered to go check things out he didn’t fight them. He finds himself doing what Natasha did during those five years before Thanos was finally turned to dust- running the newly built Avengers headquarter. He thinks back to their many long conversations at night when they’ve both had too much to drink. They made countless plans together for when they could find a way to reverse everything. He would take her to all the places he traveled to during the war and they would trade stories. She would take him back to her motherland and give him a glimpse into her past. They would stay up late, not because of a mission, but because they could finally relax and just enjoy being in each other’s company. 

_Never thought we'd ever have to go without_

_Take you over anybody else, hands down_

_We're the type of melody that don't fade out_

_Don't fade out, can't fade out_

——

He never did get to say goodbye to her, and he still won’t. He doesn’t know why he keeps on holding onto the hope she’s alive. It’s almost as if he could feel that she was still with them, did Pepper think that about Tony?

“Hey Cap, you doing okay?”

“Yeah, sorry Sam, I spaced out.”

“You sure you’re up for this?”

“It’s what she would want. It’s been almost two years now. Besides this is her family we’re dealing with.”

“She told you about them?”

“Not entirely, but I know how much Yelena means to her.

——

“So we finally meet, Captain America.”

“You can still do the right thing Yelena. You don’t have to follow Hydra.”

“I’m not like my sister, we have different ideals.”

Before he could get another word out, an explosion interrupts them. He’s thrown backwards, he gets up almost immediately after the fall, but she’s disappeared in the smoke.

“Sam, Buck, are you both alright?”

“Fine. The explosion didn’t quite reach us, in coming Sam!”

“Little busy here Cap.”

“Take care of those guys, I’m going after her.”

He makes it out of the building fairly quickly, he sees a flash of black over on the right towards the field. He immediately follows it, she couldn’t have gotten far. He gets closer and sees that she has a mask on. He didn’t think she brought a friend, but it was obvious he wasn’t chasing Yelena. There was something familiar about this person though. He nearly catches up to her when another explosion sounds in the distance.

“Steve we’ve got more company. Sam and I are on the way to you.”

He narrowly dodges a grenade Yelena throws at him. He throws his shield at her in return knocking her down. Instead of focusing on Steve, she shouts at the other widow he was chasing.

“Get out of here now!”

The masked widow runs off while Yelena gets up. Steve picks up his shield deciding not to run after the other person.

“You’re not getting away from me this time.”

“Watch me.”

She strikes first, knowing he would block it. He strikes back, but she moves out of the way. Neither of them noticed until it was too late, a widow bite shot out hitting Yelena. On the other end of it was the same person she told to run away.

“Who are you?”

She doesn’t answer him, instead she gestures for him to look behind him, another explosion ensures. It knocks all three of them back. Steve recovers first he looks for the two widows, he sees the ripped mask first then he sees her. 

“Nat?”

“I’m sorry Steve.”

Smoke surrounds them in an instant. By the time it fades they’re both gone. She’s gone. Again.

_We had our moments, didn't we? (Oh)_

_So much that we will never be (Oh)_


	4. The Last Time- The Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad, just a warning...

The last stone to return was the most important one to Steve. It was the stone that took her away from him. A soul for a soul, an everlasting exchange. She knew going in that it was a one way trip, he should’ve known too. 

_ “We should go to sleep soon, tomorrow’s a big day.” _

_ “Am I wearing you out Soldier?” _

_ He smiles at her, then leans in capturing her lips in a kiss. Even without any labels, they were as official as it gets. It’s not that he didn’t want to call her his girlfriend, he just didn’t want to scare her away. He has no doubt that she loves him, she’s told him many times before, but she didn’t want the title. Being Captain America’s girlfriend was too much, being Steve’s lover on the other hand fit her much better. He pulls back just a touch to whisper to her words he’s said a million times before. _

_ “I love you Nat.” _

_ When she didn't respond right away he knew something was wrong. It brought him back to the first time he told her he loved her, she nearly ran, but she stood her ground and after many weeks finally admitted she loved him too. Since then, she always said it back, but this time she hesitated. _

_ “I love you too Steve.” _

_ Natasha was an enigma, he never could figure out what she was thinking, but now that he’s been by her side for all those years he sees right through her. Any normal person would have missed the flash of sorrow in her eyes when he professed his love once more, but Steve knew her better than anyone. She couldn’t hide any secrets, not to him at least. _

_ “Nat, what’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ She was lying. He was the only one to ever make her feel vulnerable, her poker face no longer fit when he was involved, her one true weakness. He could expose her in an instant, and for a spy it means death, but she wasn’t just a spy. She’s his lover, and as soon as she agrees, then she would be his wife. _

_ “You can’t even look me in the eye and you’re biting your lip.” _

_ “I… ask me again.” _

_ “Now? Really?” _

_ She nods her head, still not meeting his eyes. That should’ve been the giveaway that something was wrong, but he didn’t notice, too wrapped up in the fact that she wanted him to make their relationship official. He doesn’t have to go far to retrieve the box from the drawer of the nightstand. He opens the velvet box in his hands with a huge smile. _

_ “Natasha Romanoff, I can't imagine a life without you by my side, marry me.” _

_ Tears well in her eyes until they drop down to her cheeks. She bites her lips once more, nodding her head yes. He takes the ring out of the box to put it on her hand. He kisses her tears away holding her close.  _

_ “You’re going to get that life that you deserve Steve.” _

_ “So are you Nat.” _

_ She plays with the dog tags Steve wore as preparation for the upcoming battle. He’s never lost a war with that chain around his neck. He takes her hand with the ring as the moonlight shines on the diamond and his tags. This was supposed to be the perfect moment, but her hand in his felt too heavy. It felt forced, like it didn’t belong. _

_ “Nat…” _

_ She stops his doubts with a kiss then another and another. She trails kisses down his neck while her hands wander south. The added feeling of the ring moving down his body was enough for him to not question why something was off. None of that mattered as long as they were together.  _

_ When they woke up in the morning with their legs intertwined and her hand in his, he felt the heaviness once more. His hands felt tied, as if a decision was made and he had no say in the matter. They didn’t have time to waste, he couldn’t ask her why he felt this way let alone explain it. Besides, when their eyes met and she smiled at him, all his worries washed away. She wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t mean it. _

Her body wasn’t at the bottom when he looked down the cliff. It didn’t appear even when he did make it to the bottom. He was lost, where was she? All he had left was the glowing stone in his hand. It seemed almost brighter now that he opened his palm revealing it to where it came from. The glow was much too harsh, he had to shield his eyes, when he opened them again he knew he wasn’t in the real world anymore, but still there was no sight of her. He was all alone.

“Natasha? Where are you? It’s me, Steve. I’m here to bring you back… Nat please, say something! Anything! Just let me know you’re here! Nat… I love you…”

No matter how long he walked around this orange pool or how loud he screamed, she didn’t appear. She was gone. His worst fear came true. She tried leaving too many times before she finally realized she loved him too. Every little gesture or look he would give set her off. She ran away when the feelings became too real, until she finally stopped running after he confessed his love. He thought that was the last time she would ever try to leave him. He was wrong, this was the last time. 

“You said I would get the life I deserved. I only want that life with you Nat. I won’t go without you. Not until you take the ring back.”

_ He found the ring in the drawer, it miraculously survived the battle, but barely. The nightstand was blasted to bits, the only complete piece was the drawer and the ring inside of it. He picked it up and joined it with the chain around his neck.  _

_ “You left me the ring, but you took every single part of me. How do you expect me to go get that life without you in it?” _

  
  


He didn’t get a reply. She wasn’t there. The only thing keeping her alive were his memories of her. Their first kiss, the first night they made love, their first fight, but there were so many more firsts they didn’t get to experience. His heart breaks as he thinks of their last kiss. He should’ve known, she never said they would last.

_ “All suited up?” _

_ “Just waiting on your call Captain.” _

_ “This is going to work Nat.” _

_ “I know, it has too.” _

_ “When it’s all over, I’m going to make you mine forever.” _

_ “Careful making promises you can’t keep, forever’s a long time.” _

_ “I hope so, I want us to last.” _

**We always said we'd be forever, now you never ever be mine, ooh (oh-oh-oh)**

**We said that it would last, but how come it's the last time? Oh, ooh (oh-oh-oh)**

**I think of the first kiss**

**That lead to the first night**

**Whoa (first night), whoa (whoa)**

**I think of the first tiff (the first tiff)**

**That lead to the first fight**

**Whoa, whoa, oh**

**You said that it would last, but how come it's the last time?**


	5. Epiphany- Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features smol Steve!

The clouds drift across the sky blocking out the rays of sunlight from the overcast weather. Just outside the hospital lays a woman with fiery red hair as she rests her eyes. A blonde man makes his way to her to lay a comfortable distance away from her on the green grass. He closes his eyes as well. The woman feels the presence of another person invading her quiet time, she turns ready to scare them away, but her expression softens when she recognizes him as the doctor she saw running down the hall earlier. She takes in his appearance, he looks tired almost falling asleep out on the lawn, they were similar in height though she wonders how he was able to keep going in that tiny frame of his. He should’ve run out of energy by now from the amount of hours he’s logged, but he still persisted. His blue eyes open as he shifts his position to face her, he gives her a shy smile.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you ma’am. I just needed to be outside for a bit.”

“This is your turf, I should be the one apologizing for being in your space. You seem very familiar with this spot.”

“... I usually come out here when things get a little too hectic…”

His eyes are downcast avoiding her gaze, she knows the expression all too well. She used to wear the same one when she would lose a man on the battlefield. She thought after the war, it would be over, but she’s still haunted by the memories.

“... she didn’t make it Doc?”

“... no she didn’t…”

“It’s not your fault Rogers… it isn’t your fault…”

“It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know.”

They two stay silent for a moment as they both think back to all the horrors they witnessed. He with his many patients succumbing to the virus unable to say their last goodbyes to loved ones. Her with her comrades falling from bullets across the field without any warning.

“Do you want to talk about it Miss Romanoff?”

“... we were on the beach… I was shot through near my hip… I told them it was just a flesh wound and to keep going… they didn’t leave me behind… we had to leave them instead…”

“... it’s not your fault either.”

“Somethings you just can’t unsee… what about you? Do you want to talk about it?”

“... she was an old friend… she lived a good life but… her family wasn’t allowed to see her… her last moments were spent with me… her lungs were already too damaged… I held her hand through the plastic…”

Some things are meant to be locked away and never spoken of or acknowledged. Yet there was something comforting in sharing secret burdens with a stranger seeking solace in the same spot under the drifting clouds. They both meant to catch up on some sleep, to just nap outside for twenty minutes with the gentle breeze of the wind as a blanket. Just a moment of relief, to make sense of all that they’ve seen.

“I should leave. Thank you for the company Miss Romanoff.”

“Natasha. You can call me Natasha.”

“Nice to meet you Natasha, I’m Steve.”

Steve gets up to head back inside the hospital for the rest of his never ending shift. Natasha smiles as she gazes up at the clouds, a peak of sunlight escaping from behind. She remembers Clint’s words as he called her from his bed connected to an oxygen tank.

_“I’m recovering Nat, don’t worry. I have a great doctor, his name is Steve. He may not look it, standing just over five feet and weighing maybe a hundred pounds, but he’s a fighter. He’s keeping me alive. I’ll be out of here in no time.”_

She closes her eyes once more as she steadies her breathing. A sense of peace washes over her, something she hasn’t felt in all the years she’s been alive. Inside the building, Steve feels the same. A calming energy surrounds him as he continues to tend to his patients.

**_Only twenty minutes to sleep_ **

**_But you dream of some epiphany_ **

**_Just one single glimpse of relief_ **

**_To make some sense of what you've seen_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really post these in hopes I’ll get inspiration and write again? Yes, yes I did.


End file.
